An electronic cigarette in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1, referring to FIG. 1, the electronic cigarette in the prior art comprises an atomization assembly 110 and a battery assembly 120 which are connected to each other mutually, a smoking end 100 is defined at one end of the atomization assembly 110 which is on an opposite side of the battery assembly 120. Meanwhile, the atomization assembly 110 comprises an oil storage cotton 111 which is used to store tobacco tar; an oil transferring cotton 112 and a heating coil assembly 113 are defined in the oil storage cotton 111. A smoking passage is defined inside the electronic cigarette to ensure smoke which is atomized by the heating coil 113 can be inhaled by users through the smoking passage.
In the electronic cigarette which is shown by FIG. 1, a position of the oil storage cotton 111 is close to the smoking end 100, and the oil storage cotton 111 is defined inside the smoking passage, which means that, the tobacco tar which is stored in the oil storage cotton 111 is easy to leak to the smoking passage, and the smoke that flows through the smoking passage is easy to be condensed as the tobacco tar absorbs a heat energy of the smoke, thus tobacco tar without an atomization or with a condensation will be inhaled by the users; besides, when smoking, a mouth of a user holds on an outside of an oil storage region, different volumes of the tobacco tar are transferred to the heating coil assembly 113 as the oil storage cotton 111 is held by different holding force of the mouth, leading to an unstable amount of the smoke, and an excessive amount of the tobacco tar makes an electrical coil in an atomization area of the heating coil assembly 113 be submerged by the tobacco tar and lose an ability to atomize the tobacco tar to generate the smoke, and it is easy to cause a leakage of the tobacco tar, leading to an inhalation of the tobacco tar by the users. Moreover, the atomization assembly 110 in the prior is defined between the battery assembly 120 and the suction nozzle 100, thus, a whole length of the electronic cigarette is long, and is not favorable for carrying.